Remediation
by LostTranslation
Summary: She died and came back with something that wasn't hers, a gift or a curse? Meet Morgan, granddaughter of Susannah and Jesse de Silva...
1. Chapter 1

The brakes can't stop what's happening.

They're useless.

I know it.

My friends know it.

The people driving on the highway -including the bastard that cut me off- know it. Especially when I run into the bastard that cut me off at full speed.

That's when everything begins to happen too fast. The impact sends my car sideways, half way between the two lanes. A SUV crashes into the rearend of my car, sending us spinning on the slick road.

I'm aware of the sound of car breaks squealing and metal meeting metal.

It's not something I want to be hearing. Not something I want to be in the middle of.

It had to be my imagination, but I see a red sportscar fly over us, flipping as soon as it lands, bumper first.

My car is in the process of spinning when a different car rams into my side, and I turn to see my best friend, Alicia's, head go through the passenger side window with a loud thump.

I hear a loud scream. I can't figure out if it's mine. I don't have time to.

Soon, my car is flipped over. I don't even remember it happening. One moment I'm bouncing and sliding around in my seat and the next I'm not even touching my seat, being braced against my seatbelt.

I think that I hit my head on the top of the roof because there's this terrible pain on the very top.

I feel like my heart has fallen right out of my ass as everything becomes blurry. All I can see is red... I know it's blood.

The breaking of glass fills my ears and I can hear myself swallow.

_Where are my arms?_

I started to panic even as I reach up to rub my eyes. Even though I was too afraid to see what had happened, I _had_ to know.

I mean, I just kept seeing Alicia's head go through the window.

Now that everything is still, and I can tell that it's over, I don't know how I should feel. Relieved? Should I feel relieved?

I hear someone groan in pain, but I can't bring myself to ask if everyone's okay.

I can see better.

My shoulder starts to hurt from my seatbelt cutting into it. I try to shift and look around.

Alicia's gone.

I can't even call out her name. My mouth won't move.

I hear the guys in the back scream. I'm glad to hear more than one.

That's when I feel the impact.

People say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes but all I could do was find the irony on how I was dying the same day I was born.

I opened my eyes, believing that I was dreaming.

I was in a... place. A weird place.

I couldn't see the floor because fog or smoke or _some_thing covered it.

I looked around. It was dark, like night except without the moon or stars.

The place was dead silent. I felt...isolated. Which is weird because I also felt like there was too much space around me and any second now I was going to drown in it all.

"Where are we, Morgan?"

The voice shattered the silence with such a force that I jerked, spinning around. I felt so dizzy all the sudden that I had to close my eyes.

I felt two fingers -at least what felt like two fingers- against my throat. Against my pulse. I put my hand to my throat.

"...gone," I felt someone whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed at the sight before me.

Alicia -at least I think it was Alicia- stood before me. The only thing that made me half way positive that it was her was her eyes. Her blue eyes.

I brought my hands to my mouth to stop the warm bile that had made it's way up my throat as I took her in from head to toe.

Half of her face was practically gone, covered with blood that also matted her hair down. Her right arm was bent at an awkward angle. Cuts covered the upper half of her body, and her legs...

...God, her legs. They were completely crushed. They didn't even look like legs. It was like something heavy had landed on them. I couldn't see how she was standing.

I couldn't handle it.

"Morgan?" Alicia asked, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

I puked, heaving.

I looked up seeing Chris -one of my friends who had been in the backseat- standing next to Alicia, oblivious to the state she was in. He had a few cuts and bruises, his neck looking a little purple, his eyes bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked again, coming closer.

I winced, seeing her legs move. It took everything I had not to puke again.

I swallowed, moving my gaze to Chris.

"Are we... _in hell_?"I asked, my voice becoming a mere whisper when I said the last part.

They both stared at me blankly, then looked passed me.

I whipped around seeing Tom, another guy that had been in the backseat, standing there. But he kept disappearing and reappearing, like a faulty light bulb.

"Tom..." I began , but he disappeared and didn't come back.

"You're not supposed to be here," a voice said.

I turned around, facing Chris, for it had sounded like a guy's voice, but they were both looking around confused.

"You're not supposed to be here," the voice said so fiercely that I could practically feel its anger rising.I turned around since the voice had sounded so close, but I was shoved forward.

The thing was, I kept falling. I didn't know which was worse: feeling like I was was never going to land or knowing that sooner or later I would.

All I could see was darkness.

I began to scream. I was terrified.

I opened my eyes, which I didn't even remember closing, and I was back in my upside down car.

A guy was in the process of taking me out. He jumped back startled, letting out a scream himself.

I looked around frantically, my breathing uneven. Almost like I had forgotten _how_ air was supposed to come in and out.

"I thought you said she was dead," the guy said in a shaky voice to one of the paramedics that had rushed over at the sound of my screams.

They both looked at me with this strange, unreadable look and said, "She was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: All thoughts, negative and positive, are welcomed.**

Alicia and Chris were dead.

I had already known that though.

Alicia died immediately when her head crashed through the window. She felt nothing when someone's car flipped and landed on her. Chris had been strangled by his seatbelt. Tom was in a coma after suffering multiple head injuries. Ched, who was also in the backseat, just had a broken arm and collar bone.

The police didn't tell me this. No one did. I woke up, the images from each of them clear in my mind.

And I..I had died and come back to life. Yeah, of course, I had injuries -broken wrist, cracked ribs, and many bruises and cuts covering the rest of my body. I think I was in shock too because I still couldn't talk.

Not really that I couldn't, more like I wouldn't. I mean, two of my best friends were dead, and I'm pretty sure that I visited some sort of dimension of the dead where I had incountered their souls -purgatory?

"How are you feeling today, Morgan?"

I glanced at the nurse that had entered the room.

Practically the only thing she did was ask me a bunch of questions. Once and a while she'd tell me something about herself. I'm positive that the doctor told her to ask me questions

I just stared at her.

_How do I _look_ like I am doing? _I felt like asking her.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" she asked, opening the curtains.

I noticed that she had a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a flaming sword on her upper arm. I must say that I was surprised. This lady didn't even look like a tattoo type gal. Shoulder length honey blonde hair, pale complexion, very petite build... she looked like a kindergarten teacher.

She set up my tray and helped me sit up.

I looked at her boredly.

I felt like a little child who didn't even know how to take care of herself. Just because I wouldn't talk didn't mean that I couldn't function at all.

She sighed, her smile faltering for a second as she saw the look I gave her. Then her smile returned, even brighter than before.

"You eat up," she said leaving the room.

Geez, did she think that I believed her little happy act? What a phony.

I was eating the jello off my tray when I noticed that she was standing in the doorway, watching me.

I froze.

She looked different. Her eyes were full of terror with a sunk-in look. Her skin looked an unhealthy shade and, for one thing, it looked like some huge ass animal had taken a huge chunk out of her neck.

I blinked and she was right next to my bed.

I jumped, startled, dropping the spoon that had been in my hand.

"You have to save me," she whispered, terrified as she grabbed my upper arm.

Images shot through my head before I could do anything. I saw the nurse walking home through an alley. I could tell that she had just come out of work because she in her nurse's uniform. In a blink of an eye, a large animal leaped out onto her. She didn't have time to scream. The animal had already taken a huge chunk out of her neck.

I screamed as I felt her pain.

I was back in the hospital. The nurse was there too, looking as she has before she had left my room. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at me like she was afraid that I was going to die.

I looked at her, wide-eyed. What the hell had I just seen? This lady was perfectly fine.

"I want to go home," I whispered.

She looked at me, giving me a smile of understanding.

But all I could see was the look of horror on her face when that thing bit into her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird being back home.

Everything was so different but everything looked the same. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere, but I felt like something was out of place and I had a strange feeling that it was me.

The first thing I had done once I was alone with myself in my room was look into my mirror. Not counting the casts, bruises and paleness, I looked fine.

I peered closer, tilting my head one way and then the other. Something was off.

My eyes. Was it just me or had they changed colors?

I sat back, figuring that my mind was playing tricks on me. My eyesight was probably a little off too.

I stiffened, feeling eyes on me.

I turned towards my door and saw my mom standing there, leaning against the door frame. Her arms were crossed and she was studying me silently. When she realized that I was staring at her, she gave me a sad smile.

"Mom," I said, "I'm going to be okay."

They were words that I knew she was debating on telling me. She had never lost friends at the age I was or had ever had an experience like I had. Well, not that I knew of anyway.

She smiled at me like I was comforting her, her eyes slightly watering.

"I know you will," she whispered, not able to make her voice any stronger.

I stood and walked over to sit on my bed.

She sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. She was squeezing me so hard that I was afraid she was going to squeeze all the air I had left out of me. But I didn't pull away.

I don't have kids but I know that I would not my child to die, especially at such a young age.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away. "I'm probably hurting you."

I shrugged. "Mom," I said then stopped unsure of what to say.

She turned towards me, tears streaming down her face.

Guilt washed over me. I hadn't brought myself to cry yet. Why hadn't I?

"When I got that phone call," she told me, her voice on the verge of breaking, "I... I had a heartattack. I didn't... even think to consider your if your friends were okay. I could only think of you. And when I was told that Alicia and... Chris had died and that you were going to live, I was so relieved. So relieved that I hadn't lost you. And then I saw Alice's mom crying her heart out. How was I suppose to comfort a woman for losing her child when I was so glad that I hadn't lost mine? I felt so... I don't even know. I just held her, not saying a word."

She broke down then and it was my turn to put my arms around her as she cried, slowly rocking her form side to side. Something she had always done when I was little to comfort. How dramatically the roles had changed.

My eyes watered as I thought about Alicia, Chris and both of their parents.

I didn't have the heart to tell her about my experience. I couldn't predict how she would act if I told her that I died and that for a few moments, I had lost her and she had lost me.

_"Are we in hell?"_

_The whisper reached me through all of the images that flashed through my mind._

_"Morgan, are you okay?"_

_The familiar voice echoed and caused me to wince._

_I wanted so desperately to cry out. Alicia!_

_Mumuring reached my ears. Voices I recognized. Voices I didn't._

_Their words clashing into each other until they didn't even make words but meaningless jibberish. _

_Then fierce, loud words reaching me. "You're not suppose to be here."_

I gasped, sitting up, fully awake.

I had forgotten all about that voice. Those words.

Someone had brought me back. Someone thought I wasn't ready to die. That I wasn't suppose to. Not yet anyway.

The question was, who?

And why?


	4. Chapter 4

After that dream, I had trouble sleeping. It wasn't just the dream either that kept me from sleeping. It was the nurse from the hospital who kept reappearing, looking more dead each time.

She wouldcome right as I was about to fall asleep, scaring me as she just stared at me with those empty eyes.

Then came the day where she reappeared for what seemed like every half hour.

It was the same day as Alicia's funeral. As I stood there, in front of her grave with Ched, the nurse just showed up right on the opposite side of Alicia's grave.

I gasped and Ched put his hand on my shoulder, probably thinking that I was crying.

He didn't see the nurse. Not that I expected him to.

I looked behind us to see if anyone was still here, but everyone else had already cleared out and gone to Alicia's parents house.

"You have to help me," the nurse said, desperately,

My mouth fell opened and my eyes widened, shocked that she spoke.

"_Please_," she begged suddenly directly in front of me.

I let out a terrified squeal as she reached for me, trying to grab my arm.

She disappeared before her fingers could touch me, but I could feel the cold air that she left behind.

"Are you all right?" Ched asked, turning to look at me as his fingers tightened on my shoulder.

I nodded, swallowing.

I couldn't open my mouth.

A wave of emotion washed over me. Emotion that I knew wasn't mine -sadness, fear, helplessness...

Confusion filled me and I knew that that feeling was mine,because I had no idea what was going on.

I looked down at Alicia's grave, wishing with everything I had that she was here. I knew she would help me. At least, I knew she would have tried.

That's what I noticed someone watching in the distance, leaning against a tree.

I squinted, trying to make out his features. He wore all black, from what I could tell, and had dark hair.

"Do you see that person?" I asked Ched, not sure if this was another one of my... whatever-it-was I was having when I saw that nurse.

"Yeah," Ched said softly not really caring about the guy.

I swallowed with a nod, taking this in.

"Do you recognize him?" I asked, still squinting.

"Maybe he's Alicia's cousin or something," he said, clearing his throat. "She has... had many."

At the crack of his voice I turned to look at him. It was my turn to put my hand on his arm for comfort.

He was biting his lip as his eyes watered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing well that he wasn't.

"I just... I just can't believe they're gone," he said, sniffing.

"I know," I whispered, glancing to check if the man that stood against the tree was still there.

He was.

"Alicia was like a sister to me," he said, his breath coming out shattered. "Our families have vacationed together since we were five... it's just... I can't picture a vacation without her."

I rubbed his arm as he bit his lip again.

I have never seen a guy cry before. Only on TV. I felt like I shouldn't be watching him so closely at such a personal moment.

I reached my arms to him to give him a hug and he flung his arms around me, pulling me up so I had to stand a little more straighter. I let his tears fall onto my jacket as I stroked his hair, unsure of what to do exactly.

I saw the guy by the tree shift and stand up straighter too as if he was uncomfortable by our embrace.

"Did you hear about Tom?" he asked after a while, backing up so that he could look into my eyes.

I shook me head. I hadn't been to the hospital since I had left.Four days after I died.

"He's... he's going to make it," he said nodding as if he was convincing himself.

"That's good," I said feeling like a lump had just gotten stuck in my throat as I also nodded.

He finally let go of me as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Chris's funeral's in two days," he said, looking at Alicia's grave.

"Yeah, I-"

"Morgan?"

We both turned to the sound of my name.

A women stood feet away from us, making her way towards us.

She looked familiar but I was pretty sure that I had never seen her before.

"Who wants to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Hi, my name is Leanna Wilsen," she said, stopping a couple of feet away from me as a breeze caused her brown hair to face in front of her face. "You probably don't remember me. Last time I saw you, you were a baby. I'm a friend of your grandmother's."

I just continued to stare at her. I didn't know her.

Her dark gray eyes glanced at Ched and said, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Ched and I looked at each other and I nodded, letting him know that it was okay to leave me alone with this complete stranger.

Leanna waited for him to be out of ear shot before she even began to speak again.

"Your grandmother has probably never mentioned me," she said.

I gave her a look that told her what she said was true.

"I've only met her a few times," she explained to me. "I've helped her with... some _things_. I first met her when she was in college. I had a dream about her. A dream that she had died."

I raised my eyebrow at that one.

"You see... I see things," she told me looking at my pointedly like she was used to people not believing her.

I nodded, taking this in. "And..." I said.

"I had a dream about you," she told me. "One where you died, but I knew you would come back."

I froze, not even daring to move.

"But I had another dream the other day," she told me, looking away from my face, hesistanting.

"What happened in your dream?" I asked, becoming impatient when her silence became too long.

"I'm not... sure exactly," she said, biting her lip for half a second.

"You're not sure," I repeated tonelessly.

"I just know that you're in trouble," she said firmly.

"How so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Was this lady for real? I was going to have to ask my grandmother about her.

'"I was in your body and... well, I could feel what you were feeling," she said. "You were in pain and you were terrified."

I swallowed, keeping my face straight.

"I guess I'll be careful then," I told her. "Thank you."

I turned to walk away, but her arm lashed out and she grabbed my arm saying, "Wait."

I gasped at her cold touch as an image of the nurse being attacked shot through my head and I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and landing on my butt.

"W-w-w..." I stared up at her, startled.

She looked startled too.

"Can... you help me?" I asked, suddenly wishing that she was the one that could.

She didn't answer me. She was staring at me with this shocked expression. A pale one that made her look like she was about to have a heart attack.

"You have... it's just plain horrible," she said, her face changing into an expression of horror. "It's not right- I have to go."

Then she turned and walked away quickly.

"Wait!" I called, struggling up to my feet.

But she was already too far away.

I looked back at the man standing by the tree in time to see him turn and walk away.

I looked down at Alicia's grave.

I was alone. Again.

I sighed and looked up at the sky.

The lady said that she knew my grandmother and that she had helped her with some "things".

I took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Alicia. There were some "things" that I needed to know.

And I was going to find them out from my grandmother, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
